


ART For Detective's Unexpected Pregnancy

by cassandrasfisher



Series: Cassandra's Art For: [28]
Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7856218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris has always wanted to be a father, but he knew that wasn’t possible.  Detective Georgie Newman has stopped trusting men. Until she gets pregnant with another man’s child, and all Chris wants is to be a father for the child, and an husband for her…</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART For Detective's Unexpected Pregnancy

This is the art I did for Detective's Unexpected Pregnancy. I hope the writer like the art I have created.

 


End file.
